


Flexible

by GonFreecss



Series: Tyzula advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flexibility, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Ty Lee thinks that it is a quality that she is so flexible.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

When Azula arrived at her and Ty Lee´s room she found her stretching. She was already in a gown and it looked like she was getting ready to go to sleep "You spend a lot of time stretching. Why?".

Ty Lee looked at her and smiled. "Hi Azula! I like to train because it makes me stronger, more agile and more flexible." 

Azula chuckled. "I understand why it is good to be strong and agile, but I don´t really see the point of being flexible." 

Ty Lee looked at her for a moment before her eyes became full of mischief. "It helps you to be stronger and healthier and it can be funny". 

Before Azula could ask what do she means Ty Lee undid her robe and soon she was naked. She walked and laid down in their bed before asking "Do you want to see how flexible I am?". 

Quickly, Azula was is bed kissing her with passion and trying to find out how wide Ty Lee could open her legs. 

Since that night, Azula never doubted the importance of flexibility. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
